5 Reasons
by A98Axo
Summary: Paige loves Seth for 5 reasons, and she has to let him know. "so baby tonight, i'm blowing up your line, i've got you on my mind."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the WWE.**

1

Paige was angry. When she's angry she tends to kick things, which explained the pieces of broken mirror around her feet. Seven years of bad luck couldn't possibly be worse than how she felt now, and the amount of alcohol she'd consumed certainly didn't was only thing she could think about – how her own stupidity had cost her the best relationship she'd ever had. Sitting against the wall, she decided then and there that there were five reasons she loved Seth Rollins. Those were also the five reasons she needed him back.

The alcohol convinced her that he _needed_ to know this.

The dangerous combination of sad, angry and drunk forced Paige to pull out her phone, scroll to his name and begin texting.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1. I love you because you hate Valentine's Day as much as I do<strong>

Though it seemed a lifetime ago, there was a time before Paige and Seth were a couple. For a while they were content with being just friends. They bonded over so many things – music, wrestling, and their hatred for Valentine's Day.

"I know I'm gonna sound bitter, but this day makes me feel sick." Paige spoke, dodging past a pink heart-shaped balloon.

"Don't girls love all that stuff?" Seth asked with furrowed brows.

"Not this girl."

"You know, I actually agree with you. Valentine's Day categorises everyone – you're either in a relationship or not. No matter which side you're on, you feel pretty anxious about the day."

"You put that much better than I ever could." Though she was speaking to Seth, Paige's eyes were focused on the chocolates on sale. They were so damn tempting. Seth reached over her shoulder and pulled a box off the shelf.

"These can be my anti-Valentine's gift to you." The raven-head put a hand to her chest as if it was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. As she reached her hand out for them, Seth pulled away. "Only if you share them with me."

"Are you serious, Rollins? Blackmail?" He nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She couldn't help but smile, he was adorable. "Fine, we can be unhealthy and bitter together."

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 – I love you because you motivate me<strong>

Everyone has their off days. Sometimes they're so bad you want to drop everything and give up. For Paige this day came the night she lost her title to AJ. Seth was right there as soon as she made it backstage, but she brushed past him and ignored anyone who event tried to speak to her.

The show had ended when Seth found her sat up against a wall with her knees brought up to her chest. He found himself staring; the mascara running down her face was a dead giveaway that she'd been crying. Within seconds he was by her side with an arm around her.

"That was fucking embarrassing." She sobbed into his chest. "I can't believe I just let that happen." He let her cry for a minute, getting it all out.

"You're shocked because you can do better. You know you'll get the better of her."

"What if I don't?"

"It was a fluke, we all know it. Remember how you feel now, it'll make you even prouder when you win that title back." Paige balled her hands into fists. Nothing was going to stop her, _nothing._

As always, Seth was right. When Paige won her title back at Summerslam she was on top of the world. She didn't ignore Seth backstage this time around; instead she threw her arms around him.

"You were right."

"Of course I was."

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 – I love you because you make 11:11 wishes with me<strong>

"Some authors claim that seeing 11:11 on a clock is an auspicious sign, whilst others claim that 11:11 signals a spirit presence." Seth laughed at the intensity on Paige's face as she read the article. She glared at him, "There could be a spirit here soon, don't make it angry." Seth looked around, noting the cracks in the walls and the broken toilet seat. He grabbed the remote and tried to turn the little TV on. After a few attempts he set it down again, he wasn't sure why he was expecting it to work.

"If I was a spirit I wouldn't be visiting this shitty hotel room, believe that."

"You sound like Roman, don't do that." Paige giggled at his antics before turning back to her laptop. Seth glanced at the time, 11:09, he'd only have to listen to this for a couple more minutes and hopefully they'd get some sleep. It wasn't that he didn't believe any of it, he was just really tired. "Oh, listen to this! Apparently seeing three or more of the same number has a specific meaning."

"And what, pray tell, is the significance of 11:11?"

"Energy flow of water, money, sex-"

"Interesting." Seth sat up. "Wait, the spirit won't be watching us have sex, will it?" He leaned in for a kiss.

"Shut up!" Paige rolled her eyes, but accepted the kiss anyway. Her alarm went off to signal that it was finally 11:11. They pulled apart at the same time, the alarm startling them. Seth wanted to be annoyed, but found it almost impossible. Instead, a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I can't believe you actually set an alarm."

"Make a wish!"

So he did. He wished because it would keep her happy, but he also wished because something deep inside of him made him believe what she was saying. Maybe it was love, maybe it was hope. Whatever it was, he believed.

* * *

><p>"Who <em>is<em> that?" Seth wondered to himself. The last person to text him at this late hour was Paige, and he doubted she wanted to talk to him right now. He was never really sure why she ended things, her "it's not working out" excuse was definitely bullshit.

He picked up his phone to find out that it indeed was Paige who had texted. '**I love you because you hate Valentine's Day as much as I do.'** He smirked before frowning, why was she saying this? He sat on his bed and watched as more texts rolled in.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it, I'll be putting up the second part soon! Also, this was heavily inspired by 'Drunk Texting' by Chris Brown and Jhene Aiko. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>4 – I love you because you made me break my rules.<strong>

Paige was used to accusations of being cold and distant, and her 'no PDA' rule did nothing to change that. She wasn't sure why it was a deal breaker for so many, but then again there were a lot of things she didn't understand about the opposite sex.

It turns out there wasn't a lot she understood about herself either.

By this point on a first date she had usually told whoever she was with not to hold her hand, not to put an arm around her and definitely not to kiss her in the middle of the restaurant. By this point on her date with Seth, he had done all three. Surprisingly, she didn't have a problem with this. That was worrying.

"You alright over there?" Paige's silence worried Seth, who had always known her to never stop talking.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About how hot I am?" Seth teased.

"Well you do look good in a suit, Rollins." That annoyingly cute smile of his grew on his face after her compliment.

"And you look lovely in a dress." Just when Paige thought she couldn't melt any further, he had to go and say that. Brilliant.

Seth wasn't supposed to make her feel like this. She wasn't supposed to feel like this on the first date. Her eyes zoned in on his lips, and she realised that maybe it was time to stop thinking about what she _should_ do, and start doing what she _felt_ like doing. She leaned over the table and kissed him.

A few months ago that wouldn't have happened, but this was a new Paige, and she liked it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>5 – I love you because you love me. <span>**

With frail fingers Paige set the phone face down. There was no way she was looking back at it for the rest of the night. Thinking of the last text she sent, the memories of every single time Seth had said "I love you" hit her with full force. The very first time was on a rollercoaster, and she wasn't sure if she believed him. It might just have been the adrenalin talking. It was the look in his eyes that caused her to realise that unlike the others, he was telling the truth.

The second "I love you" came after he'd tried to cook her a meal – 'tried' being the operative word. Seth Rollins was great at many things (annoying everyone about CrossFit, reminding the world he was the future of the company etc.), but cooking was not one of them. However, Paige's favourite memory of those three words came at a time when he wasn't even addressing her.

To put it simply, meeting Seth's parents for the first time was awkward. It seemed as though they disliked her almost immediately, and took any opportunity they could to make her feel uncomfortable. She didn't really care, the only person whose opinion mattered was Seth. Sure it would be nice to be accepted by his parents, but was she dating them? No, she was dating the two-toned high-flyer who loved her as much as she loved him.

Seth was in the middle of a conversation on the phone when she walked in. He was facing the window, and had no idea she had even entered the room.

"I love you guys, but you are completely wrong when it comes to her. You never even gave her a chance." Paige heard voices on the other line before Seth cut them off. "Listen, I love her and there isn't anything you can do about it."

The memory was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Fuck.

* * *

><p>Seth wanted to ignore the texts, he really did, but then the fifth one came in.<p>

**'I love you because you love me.'**

After 2 months without her, those 7 words finally got Seth to admit to himself that he was still in love with her. If he spoke to her he'd find out if this was a problem or not. That, combined with the knowledge that he wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, forced him to call her.

* * *

><p>Paige's worst fears were confirmed when she picked up her phone and saw his name flash across the screen. All she wanted was to hear his voice again, though she knew she probably didn't deserve it. Preparing to answer the phone, she reminded herself that whatever he was going to say wouldn't hurt as much as it did having to walk past him every day as if nothing had ever happened between them.<p>

"Hi." She answered.

"How drunk are you?" was all Seth asked.

"What?" Somehow she imagined he would say something much different.

"How drunk are you? I need to know before having this conversation."

"Drunk enough to send you those texts." She frowned at Seth's sigh on the other line. "Please don't do that."

"What do you want me to do, laugh? Celebrate? I didn't think we'd ever end up like this." Silence engulfed them and Paige hated it. She hated knowing that their relationship had been damaged forever, and she hated that it was all her fault.

Maybe his parents were right about her. No, she couldn't let that be the case.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot and I ruined what we had. I meant everything I said in those texts, I miss you." Each second that passed until he responded felt like years.

"I miss you too." Seth drummed his fingers on his thigh. It was time to be brave. "We should do something about that, because I'm sick of pretending you don't matter to me."

"N-Next Thursday?" Paige couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'll pick you up at 8." It was almost like things were back to normal. Seth yawned, looking at the time. "It's 2:22, have any idea what that means?"

"No clue."

"Well I've been doing some research. Apparently it's the number of partnership and relationships. You've gotta pay attention to who you're talking to at this time, they could be quite important. It can also mean a new beginning."

"I guess this can be our new beginning."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Paige and Seth got back together. After all, who else would whine about Valentine's Day with her? Who was best at encouraging her? Who made wishes with her? Who has no problem breaking rules with her? Who loves her?<p>

Seth Rollins. No one else but Seth Rollins.

* * *

><p><strong>Another thank you for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this!<strong>


End file.
